My Daughter on My Toes
by Nollie Marie
Summary: Part of "Additional Breaking Dawn Moment" collection: Edward and Bella find Renesmee listening to Bella's mixed CD from Bella's 18th birthday which leads to Edward dancing with Renesmee...with her on his toes. It's a SHORT ONE SHOT!


Okay I was listening to Yahoo Music LAUNCHcast player when "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman and just listening to the song I came up with this idea. It's a sweet, _SHORT_ one shot full of fluff, so enjoy. And check out the Additional _Breaking Dawn_ Moment page to hear the song that inspired this!

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**My Daughter on My Toes**  
By Nollie Marie

Edward's POV

I wrapped my arms around Bella, breathing in her scent. It was so different compared to her use to be human scent, but I could still smell under everything new the familiar fuchsia scent. Only it no longer tormented me.

I could feel Bella smile just by the way she raised her right shoulder and duck her head just slightly. And she then leaned into my chest.

Everything was so perfect at that very moment.

And suddenly…there was soft piano music playing.

"Do you hear that?" Bella asked, turning her head to look at me.

I nodded, looking towards the west where the house was.

"I wonder who's playing," Bella asked, leaning out of my embraced.

"There shouldn't be anyone in the house," I said, remembering that the others were to go hunting while Jacob and his "pack" went to La Push to communicate.

"You forget your daughter," Bella said, poking me in the shoulder.

I flinched. She still had her newborn strength, which I was hoping would go away soon. I wasn't use to her over powering me at times.

"Sorry," Bella said as I rubbed out my shoulder.

I smiled and kissed Bella on the nose as I continued to rub out my shoulder.

"It's probably Renesmee playing," Bella said, looking towards the house. "You after all taught her how to play."

I smirked at her. "Thank you for the complement but I hardly taught her to preform those intricate cords and melody we are hearing," I stated, grasping her hand.

I started to lead her towards the house just as another song started to play, one that Bella and I automatically recognized.

"That's my lullaby," she whispered.

"Come on," I said.

It didn't take long to reach the house, Bella's lullaby was still playing.

"Sounds like it's coming from your room," Bella said as we walked into the living room.

"You mean our room," I said, smiling at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Actually, our room is in the house that Esme built for us."

"Technicalities," I stated, rushing up the stairs.

I just reached the last step when Bella appeared suddenly beside me, without causing any air to move.

"Before you ask," she said, smiling, "I just jumped."

Chuckling, she grasped my hand and lead us while I rolled my eyes.

The song changed then and "Clair de lune" filled the house.

"Edward," Bella said as we neared the door where the music was coming from. "That sounds like that CD you created for me."

"That's because it is," I said, opening the door.

There sitting in the middle of the room was little Renesmee, staring slightly dreamily at the stereo where Bella's mixed CD was playing. I could hear right away Renesmee's little heart flutter in her chest and the sweet smile from her, two of the many things she got from Bella.

Renesmee turned to look at us as Bella reached down to pick her up from the floor. She started to use her powers right away to talk to Bella, my own picking up on what she was saying.

_It's very pretty music, mama,_ she said, replaying the pervious songs that clashed with what was playing now.

"Yes, very pretty music," Bella said, kissing Renesmee on the forhead.

_It made me want to dance_, she said and then started to sway in Bella's arms.

I chuckled.

_Mama, Daddy, did you guys dance a lot to this music_? Renesmee asked, looking at me.

"No," Bella stated right away. "I was a complete klutzy and couldn't dance."

"Except for when you danced with me," I pointed out.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I stood on your feet, Edward," she said.

"When you were a human," I said. "Now you don't need to step on my feet."

Bella glared at me. "I just may do it for old time sake," she said.

I chuckled and reached out towards Renesmee. She went willingly into my arms. "Thanks, but I'd rather I keep my toes. Remember Bella, you are stronger than I am for now."

Bella just smiled sweetly at me.

"But," I said, looking at Renesmee, "you could dance on my toes."

Renesmee's little eyes went wide and she thought, _Oh please?!_

I smiled and lowered Renesmee onto my toes just as another song started. I moved slowly to the new song while I continued to hold onto Renesmee's little hands.

I heard my little girl start to giggle which caused me smile.

Time was so short it seemed with my little angel here. It was only a few months ago she was born and now she was almost grown to the age of a three year old. Soon she will be as tall as tall as Bella or as me. And it was moments like this, this moments I spent with her, smiling and laughing, that made it worth having her in our life. Because now that she was here, I couldn't see her out of our lives.

Renesmee looked up at me and smiled.

_I love you, Daddy_, she thought, swaying on my toes as I rotated us.

Yes, it was moments like these that made it definitely worth everything.

* * *

I love these Daddy and Daughter moments between Edward and Nessie. I agree with a lot of you, there wasn't enough of those moments in _Breaking Dawn_. And really, I think daughter dancing on daddy's shoes is a very classic daddy and daughter moment. So what do you think? Review please!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—again check out webpage to hear the song for this short one shot!


End file.
